The Cirque Gets a New Member
by blackwolfgirl88
Summary: little Harry is a freak
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I am not dead! I promise that I am still working on my other story, but after so long away from it I can't remember where I was going with it. If anyone has an idea where it could go let me know and I will consider it, Just a warning though I don't write slash so no ideas in that direction. In the meantime I just discovered the Darren Shan saga and am loving it. Unfortunately I only have access to the manga and the movie, so sorry if I offend any fans of the book. Hey does anyone know how the whole beta thing works? I really need one_

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of either of these franchises. I am only a humble dabbler making up these stories for fun. no money is being mad e with this._

_Summary: harries a freak let's see what happens_

**The cirque gets a new member**

Little Harry was a freak. He knew this because he had been called that for as long as he could remember. His relatives mad very sure that he knew what he was. He was the freak, the burden, the useless waste of space. They told him this and beat it in to him as if the message was not clear enough to begin with. The little six year old had no escape from the hell hole that was his home, he did not even have the escape of school. The year before, when he was suppose to start school something happened that only proved his freakishness and caused his aunt and uncle to treat him worse.

(flashback)

Five year old harry was so excited, he had just been told he would be starting kindergarten in just a few weeks. Nothing could take the smile off his face, he ignored the scathing comments from his aunt Petunia that he was to stupid for school and if it wasn't free she would never signed the little brain dead freak up for school. It was all harry could think about. He was looking forward to meeting the other children, the teachers, and the books,, oh the books were the biggest thing he was looking forward to. Harry despite what everyone thought was very smart, He had been able to read from the age of three. How else could he have kept up to the demands for different dinners every night if he could not read his aunts cook books? That's right little tiny Harry, the boy who could not have been taller than a three year old cooked. In fact he did all the meals. He also had to clean the house, tend the garden, and any other thing his aunt and uncle could think of on a daily basis.

So to say little Harry was excited was an understatement. Sure he would have less time to finish his chores, sure this would lead to more punishments(i.e. a beating), but in the end it would all be worth it to go to school. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, no matter how brief the good thing is. Four days before his first day of school Harry was working in his aunts garden when a furious uncle Vernon came boiling out of the house.

"BOY! Get your freakish little ass over here now! How dare you! How dare you, you worthless little bastard! After all we have done for you. We took you in when no else wanted you useless hide, and this is how you repay me!"

Of course Harry had no idea what Uncle Vernon was talking about, but that never stopped his relatives from punishing him.

"Its all your fault! Its your fault I lost my job. You used your freakishness on my boss and got me fired! Well I won't have it, I won't have it any more! I will finally beat the weirdness out of you, even if it kills you!"

Vernon grabbed the shovel that was leaning against the garden shed and proceeded to swing at harry. He hit him in the stomach first, followed by a hit to Harry's left leg. A loud snap and a scream were signs the leg was now broken. Vernon kept swinging, kicking and swearing as pools of blood started forming around the little body on the ground. Harry started screaming and crying out.

"Stop! No , please stop. Someone please help me."

No one heard the cries. Unknown to Harry no human could see or hear anything going on in that yard, but the reason for this will be mentioned later. What did hear his cry where some small local animals and the plants in his aunts garden that he had been lovingly taken care of. Now most people would not think a few small animals like mice, spiders, a stray dog, and some garden plants would do much for a human, and they would be right, in most cases. This was not one of those cases. Unknown to the two humans the plants and animals were reacting strangely. The mice in the garden ran up Vernon's pant leg while the dog ran up and bit the handle off the shovel. Vernon screamed in fright and finally noticed the mice in his clothes when they started to bite. The clematis on the garden walls left their places and wrapped around Vernon's legs while a rose bush slowly dragged Harris broken and now unconscious body in to its branches. The rose bush then grew thicker with large thorns poking out making an impenetrable barrier. When Harry was safe with in the rose bush the other creatures withdrew from Vernon leaving him free to run screaming to the house, yelling about the freak. Harry was not seen for two days, and when he was all hope of an escape within school was lost.

(end flashback)

When Harry had emerged from the protection of the rose bush he was healed, but that was not all. Harry's skin was now green. When Harry had been within the rose the plants and creatures had worked to heal him. The spiders who he had been kind to had first bandaged his wounds with their silk. The plants sensing their caretaker had lost a lot of blood donated some of their energy and fluids to help keep his body going. How this was done, no one knows, but when magic is involved, even unknowingly anything can happen. A side effect of the transfusion was harries skin turned the same green as chlorophyll in a plants body. Nature wanted to help protect harry, so it changed him even more to help him survive. First it destroyed harries wizard magic. In a normal wizard this would have caused death, but harry had another magic hidden in his genes. With the destruction of his wizard magic Nature was able to bring his other power forward. The ability to control nature or at least the things within nature. He cold now talk to all things in nature be they plant or animal, he could ask favors of any creature and he could make plants grow however he wished. Now don't get excited he was not some all powerful being. Just a child gifted by mother nature with gifts that would grow with him, that he would have to learn to control.

The Dursleys had been so angry they thought they had been rid of him. If his treatment before was bad it was now ten times worse. With his new green skin he could not go to school. His aunt called and told the school that some other family members had come forward and had taken him. No one asked any questions. The Dursleys did not even let Harry in the house anymore and made him stay in the garden shed. They only let him out at night when no one could see him, and feed him even less than before. Harry had no problem with no one seeing him. Due to his treatment he now feared all adults and stayed clear of his family as much as possible. After a year of this treatment, six year old harry had enough. He ran away.

SO how is it? A little rushed I know I typed it out in an hour and I still need a beta. I will probably rewrite this later.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of either of these franchises. I am only a humble dabbler making up these stories for fun. no money is being mad e with this._

Chapter 2

Harry was running away. He was tired of being used as a punching bag by his uncle. He needed to get away from the humans that surrounded him. In fact Harry no longer considered himself human. Why should he be labeled the same as those who did nothing but torture him? What he was, Harry did not know. He had never heard of anyone else with green skin. He was a freak and proud of it.

Harry was ready to leave. He had been talking with the local plants and animals to find out where he should go. The plants being stationary were not much help, but they did give him seeds to keep with him. Rosie the rose bush that had helped him, even made Harry take a cutting from her branches. She told him how to hide the new plant in his hair so that it could help protect him. Harry was very grateful. The rose bush had been more of a mother to him than any human had and now he would always have a piece of her.

The local animals were a bigger help on telling him where to go. Brody the stray dog that had helped him the year before had heard of a place where freaks were welcome.

"You need to find the Cirque du Freak. They have all sorts of strange people there. I saw it a long time ago in the neighboring town. There were many unusual people there. Even a strange wolf cousin who stands on two legs. Where it is now I don't know, but that is where I think you should go."

"To bad I can't just ask the humans where it is" Harry do to how little he interacted with humans, had forgotten how to talk.

"Well you are a resourceful pup. I am sure you will find your way."

"Thank you so much Brody" Harry hugged the dog with his face pressed in to his fur

"I am going to miss you. I wish you could come with me."

"I know you do pup, but I am getting to old to wander very far. Now get going pup, the moon is high and the humans are asleep."

"Good bye Brody, Rosie, every one. Thanks for all the help."

With that final good bye Harry silently ran from number 4 Privet Drive, never to see it again.

-Two Weeks Later-\

Harry despite his small undernourished body had made a lot of distance between Surrey and himself. The small boy had been avoiding any large towns or cities, staying mainly in forested areas. He would only venture in to small villages to steal food at night. He had actually made it to the main land and was now on the edges of France. Harry had only known this due to the signs along some of the roads. While Harry may have forgotten how to speak, he still knew how to read. Harry still had found no sign of the cirque but he was not going to give up. Finding a small uninhabited cave he laid down to rest for the night.

-The Cirque du Freak-

Mr. Hibernius Tall woke suddenly from a strange heavy sleep. Shaking the cobwebs from his mind, he turned to a little person.

"Please go fetch Larten Crepsley for me. I must speak with him on an important matter."

The small malformed person nodded its head and ran from the tent.

"Well my friend, things for the Cirque are about to get interesting."

Ok that's the end of this chapter. Thanks to all who add me to their alert. I would really like some constructive reviews so I can figure out how I am doing. Also still need someone to explain how to get a beta.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of either of these franchises. I am only a humble dabbler making up these stories for fun. no money is being mad e with this._

_Chapter 3_

"Ah Larten my friend how are you this evening?"

"Very well Hibernius, the full moon tonight is very beautiful. You wished to speak to me?"

Mr. Tall leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, his eyes locked on Crepslys.

"You are aware that one of my talents allows me to view possible futures, are you not? That while I will always remain neutral, nothing prevents me from encouraging paths that will benefit my cirque?"

Crepsly blinked, wondering where these questions were going.

"Of course I do. It's one of the reasons you allowed me to join up despite what I am. What are you trying to get to?"

"Well I have recently see something that if it is to turn out well will need to involve you heavily starting tonight. I am giving you fair warning, if you do get involved you will not be able to back out of it. This path will lead too much hardship. It will cause you to test your beliefs and push you from your comfort zone. It will also lead to possible happiness. On the other hand if you choose to do nothing, not much will change for you.. at first. If you do nothing it will lead to an unfortunate and unhappy death, not today, or tomorrow, or for many years, but a sad end you will meet."

Crepsley was stunned. How was he suppose to take this. All he wanted was a break from the politics and fighting that was part of a vampires life. Yet here was one of his oldest nonvampire friends telling him that if he did not do something he would die. It sounded like either way his simple life as a circus performer was over one way or another.

Mr. Tall coughed "Look Larten, I am not trying to back you into a corner. I am only making you aware of your future paths. Yes one of those paths will lead to a safer outcome for the cirque, but I am also trying to tell you as a friend the possible outcome for your choices. So what will it be? Shall I point you down the path of what needs to be done tonight? Or shall we pretend this never happened and continue on business as usual? The choice my old friend is yours"

Mr. Crepsley released a breath he had not known he was holding. What to do? On one hand his quiet life would be disturbed, on the other a possible unhappy death. What kind of choices were these? Well the choice, though hard was clear. His nature as a vampire would not allow him to turn down a challenge.

"Ok Hibernius, what must I do tonight? Why the urgency?"

Mr. Tall smiled inwardly, already the future was looking better for his cirque with this one choice.

"About an hour away by human reckoning is a small cave in the forest. You of course will be able to get there quicker. Inside this cave you will find a person, a person who you must bring here."

"Ok that does not sound too bad so far . What is the catch?"

"This person is a child. A very hurt child. A child who has no trust in adults or any human for that matter. A child that through neglect has forgotten how to speak. I cannot stress this enough, he must be brought here, but he cannot be forced to come. It must be his choice. The only thing in your favor is that he is already searching for the cirque."

"A child? Why all this fuss over a child?"

"I cannot tell you much, but I can tell you this. There are forces in this world who hold a great deal of interest in this child, for his life is wrapped up in many important events. Events that could lead to life or to destruction depending on his choices. One of these forces interested in him is one you should already know. I believe you know of Mr. Tiny?" After an affirmative nod from Crepsley Mr. Tall continued

"Two other forces are human but very powerful. If either of them gain contact with the child before the right time, it will be the death of at least one civilization. The final force I can sense is already in the child's life. It is the only benevolent force of the four. I cannot tell who or what it is, but it is already protecting the child."

Mr. Crepsley sat there for a moment. His vampire nature practically purring at the possible challenges this child could bring. His apathy over living in this world was quickly disappearing and his excitement was quickly taking over.

"Is there anything else I should know, or that you could tell me before I go?"

Mr. Tall smiled. He was happy to see his friend acting so alive for the first time in years.

"No I cannot tell you anything more. I have already pushed the boundary as it is just telling you what I have. I will tell you one more little thing. Take Madame Octa with you. I believe you will find her surprisingly helpful in gaining the child's trust."

Surprise shot through Crepsley. Octa? How could the deadly spider help with the child? Deciding to trust his friends judgment Crepsley flicked to his tent to grab his spider and quickly disappeared in to the forest in search of the child.

(If I was really mean I would end it right here, but I will give you a little more.)

Harry was sleeping deeply when something jolted him awake. It was Briar, the small cutting from Rosie. The small cutting had its own personality even though it had originally been a part of Rosie. She was a very strong plant entwined tightly in the underside of the green boys hair. She was growing on nothing but the small boys power. She was urgently trying to shake him awake.

"Big brother... Big brother! You need to wake up now!"

"Huh? What? Oh hey Briar what's going on?" Harry mumbled sleepily. He was only six and needed sleep dam it.

"Harry I am so glad you are awake! I think we need to leave the cave. I dint think it's safe anymore."

"What do you mean?" Harry said starting to feel more awake

"The trees are whispering about a strange man quickly heading this way. If we are to remain unnoticed we must leave now!"

Harry listened to his friend. He quickly gathered up his few belongings and made his way to the cave entrance. Just as he was about to step out in to the clearing, when suddenly a tall red haired man in a red cape appeared in the middle of it.

Oh no harry thought. It was a human. Not just a human, but an adult human. This was not good. Adults meant nothing but pain and hurt to harry. Harry was about to try and escape quickly when he noticed a cage in the man's left hand. Harry would have continued to try and get away if it was only a simple cage. But what was in the cage made Harry stop. Anger and rage started to build in Harries tiny body. He felt his lips peel back in a snarl as a animalistic growl escaped his throat.

An empress! This.. this monster had an empress spider trapped inside that small cage! How dare he! Did he even know he was practically holding royalty in his hand. The empress spiders were the queens of the spider world. They were very beautiful, highly intelligent, and deadly. They were rumored to be capable of telepathy and were able to perform feats no other spider could dream of, or so the spiders back in his garden shed had told him. How had he found her? The empress spiders were very rare. The entire species was female and it took years for one to find her mate. For one to be captured like this was unforgivable. Harries anger quickly overrode his fear and he prepared to attack this evil human for holding prisoner a creature more noble than itself. Briar sensing her friends intent quickly drew on Harries power. She swiftly grew whip like branches that were at least three feet long with long sharp thorns. The braches swayed around Harry like the tentacles of a mad octopus. All sense of self-preservation gone, Harry swiftly ran at the human intent on punishing the beast for his transgressions. Suddenly a voice interrupted Harries thoughts. The voice pierced through the cloud of anger and spoke directly to Harries mind.

"Young spiderling STOP! " The commanding voice hit harry hard and he did as he was told. Confusion swept swiftly over him.

"Spiderling not all is as it seems. You need to calm yourself and listen. You too young rose. Don't think that just because you are a plant that I can't sense you to."

Both boy and plant slumped, shock and awe overpowering any other thought or emotion.

(point of view change)

Crepsley swiftly flicked through the forest following the scent of what was now revealed as a young boy child. The sent was human, but with a strange wild undertone. The scent quickly led him to a small clearing at the mouth of cave. Just as he entered the clearing a strong spike of fear quickly filled the air. Crepsley stopped so as to not scare further the small boy he could barely see in the shadows of the cave. He was about to approached closer when the fear disappeared and turned in to a fierce rage. Crepsley watched in shock as long whip like protrusions sprung like magic from behind the boy. By the vampire gods what was this boy? Shock turned into a defensive readiness as the boy ran at him. The intent to attack and possibly kill clear on the small boys face. Crepsley was prepared to stop and counter any move from the boy. Suddenly a sharp shriek came from Octas cage. The boy quickly stopped in his tracks with his body slumped, his green eyes locked on Octa. Surprise and confusion were written clearly on the small child's face. It was in this confusing moment that Crepsley finally noticed that the boy was green. What was going on he wondered.

Well here is the end of this chapter. I hope this chapter was good. Thanks for all the reviews people have sent me. They actually motivated me to update quicker. I am still looking for a good beta that knows what they are doing. So if anyone is interested let me know. So until next time TATA


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of either of these franchises. I am only a humble dabbler making up these stories for fun. no money is being mad e with this._

_Chapter 4_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

Harry stared confused at the large spider. Stop? Why should he stop? This man, this human had something so rare and important locked in a cage like a common mouse. Besides humans we hurtful, dangerous beings. If he could go through with it, what was one less human in the long run?

"Young spiderling, calm yourself. Thing are truly not what they seem. You must listen to me." Octa implored, trying to break through to the young hurt child

"Why? Why are you stopping me? Does not this human hold you captive? One such as your self should not be prisoner to such an unworthy human." Confusion colored Harries words

Octa sighed "Do not worry so little spiderling. I am not in any place that I don't want to be. Do you think one such as I could be held against my will?"

Harry paled at the thought. He hoped he had not offended the mighty spider in his haste to rescue her. Octa sensing the turmoil in the child's mind quickly tried to reassure him.

"It is alright young one. I am not offended. It is rare these days to find one who will put their own fears aside to help another."

Harries cheeks turned a darker green as he blushed at the slight praise. With his anger forgotten he relaxed and started to think more clearly. Noticing the change in her boy, Briar quickly shrunk back down to her normal unthreatening size. Thinking more clearly Harry decided to question the spider about her situation.

"Empress, I am puzzled. Why are you allowing this human to treat you this way? Any human I have met have been brutish and cruel. Why would you choose to be with one?"

Octa chuckled at the boys questions "First of all spiderling, there is no need for formalities. My name is Octa and you are free to use it. Now I can tell you are a young one who had been through much and has felt more pain than one your age should have. You cannot take the actions of a few and judge the whole race as evil. I have met many humans who are kind and gentle, so do not be angry at them all. Now as to my companion here, well I stay with him because he amuses me. He feed me and protects me, so in return I allow him to think he is in control. He is great fun."

Humans that are kind? Ha! Harry would not believe it until he saw it, but in the mean time he would trust Octa until he could judge more accurately himself. Besides no creature had led him wrong yet.

Feeling his changing mood Octa continued her explanation "One more thing you should know young one, this so called human. Is actually not human. He is the farthest thing from human you can get. He even uses humans as a food source!"

Harries eyes opened wide in awe. This man was not human! How could this be? He looked like one, but wait. Now that he actually looked this man did actually look different from any human he had ever seen. Curious to figure out what was different, Harry walked up closer and stared right in to Crepsley's face. Then Harry circled the man, even poking him in different places. Finally Harry actually stuck his nose right on Crepsley neck and sniffed him. Harry jumped back, a large smile grew on his face.

"Wow! Octa you were right! he is not human. What is he? I have never met a creature like him before. He smells like blood, but not in a bad way. Does that make any sense?"

Laughing at Harries shock and wonder Octa decided to relieve his curiosity "This man's name is Larten Crepsley. He is what is known as a vampire. He smells like blood because he consumes the blood of humans and sometimes animals to live. You need not fear him though. His kind does not kill unless necessary. It is also against his races code to harm a child."

Harry wondered when he would stop being shocked. It was almost more than his six year old mind could handle. Who know such a being could exist? Suddenly it occurred to Harry why were these two out here in the forest? It all the confusion he had not thought of it till now.

"Octa if you don't mind me asking... um.. well... why are you two out here? Where did you two come from?"

Octa was worried. How could she answer this without scaring the young spiderling. Well there was no soft way to do this. She would just tell him straight out.

"Young one, we are out here for you. We come from a place called the Cirque du Freak. There is a man there who could sense you out here. He could tell that you needed us and so we came."

Him? They were there for him? Poor Harry could hardly believe his ears. They were there him, the worthless nobody. Then the knowledge that they were from the Cirque finally reached his brain. He had finally found it, or rather they had found him.

"Were you really looking for me? Why? I am nobody"

"Oh young one. It is sad to see you think so low of yourself. Yes we were really looking for you. We want you to come back to the Cirque with us. We wish to offer you a home where you can be safe with others just as strange as you. Where you can relearn how to be with people and how to talk. Now the question is will you come back with us?"

Harry felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. Someone wanted to help him. Someone other than the plants and animals. It was almost too good to be true. Deciding not to look the gift horse...err.. spider in the mouth, Harry quickly made his choice

"Yes, please. I would really like to come with you. I have actually been searching for the Cirque for awhile."

Octa smiled. She was happy the boy decided to come back with them. He was proving to be quite interesting. Her motherly instincts were screaming at her to find who hurt the little spiderling, but alas she could not. She hoped Mr. Crepsley would be able to help the young one.

"Well then little one, if you would let Mr. Crepsley here pick you up we can go back to the Cirque."

Harry was unsure about this. He had very little experience with touch that did not hurt, but he would trust Octa that the man..no.. vampire would not hurt him. Harry slowly walked closer when he was suddenly cradled in two strong arms. Then the small group disappeared in a flash.

(I bet you think this is the end of the chapter don't yah. Well it's not. Let find out what Crepsleys side of this is.)

Crepsley was confused. One second the green boy was ready to attack him, the next he stops and stares at his spider. What was going through the child's mind. He watched as a wave of emotions passed over the tiny child's face. Anger, disgust, confusion, even embarrassment at one point. What really shocked him was when the spiny tentacles on the boys back shrunk and disappeared under his hair. Suddenly a voice spoke in Crepsleys head.

"Larten! Larten can you hear me?"

"Octa?" This was strange. The spider rarely talked to him like this. Whatever was going on must be important.

"Yes it is I. I am currently speaking with the boy. He knows what I am and that was why he attacked you. His normal reaction would have been to cower and run, but when he saw me he thought you had captured me. He has been very hurt by humans and holds great fear and mistrust towards them. He thought to rescue me from the evil human, but I have calmed him for know."

"Really? That is interesting. I am sad to hear that one so young has been so badly treated." Creplsey was angry. Vampires would never harm one so young. It was one of the reasons they did not blood children

"Yes humans hold much potential. For good or for evil. Sadly for evil in this case. Oh Larten, to help ease his fears of you I just told him that you're not human, He is about to get in your face. Don't react or you will frighten him"

Before Larten could respond the boy was right there. Sure enough the child was right in his face. The boy stared at him as if to determine something. Then he started circling. Oh come on! was the poking really necessary. What the hell? Was the boy sniffing him? Just when Crepsley was starting to get highly uncomfortable the boy finally stepped back and smiled. The smile lit up the boys face. Why did it make him feel like he had just passed some test?

" Larten, just so you know the spiderling approves of you. He has no fear of what you are."

That was good. The boy did not fear what he was. The fact he was not human seemed it actually help the boy feel comfortable with him. This could work out, Crepsley thought.

"I have invited him to come with us Larten. He had agreed to come. It seems he has been looking for the Cirque. It's safe to pick him up now, so let's had back."

Crepsley did as Octa told him and pick the small boy up. He was suppressed at how little the boy weighed. He barely weighed more than a feather. Right then Crepsley vowed by the vampire gods to help this child in any way he could With that last thought on his mind Larten quickly flitted toward the Cirque.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Ok then. Here is chapter 4. It's a little rushed. I did not have much free time today, so sorry if it's a little ruff. I am still in need of a beta so like I have been saying , if you're interested let me know. Don't forget to review and have a good weekend everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of either of these franchises. I am only a humble dabbler making up these stories for fun. no money is being mad e with this._

Chapter 5

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry was amazed. One second they were in the middle of the woods, the next they were in the middle of a large circle of tents. There were so many tents and vehicles that the place looked like a small village.

"Well child, welcome to the Cirque Du Freak. Home of the unwanted and the outcast. The place where those who are different come together and form a family." Crepsley said, not sure if the feather weight boy in his arms could understand him.

Harry did understand. Unknown to Crepsley, Octa had translated what he had said for Harry. The only word that had needed no translation was the word family. Harry knew that word. He knew it very well, for it was what he had been whishing for most of his life.

"Octa?"

"Yes little one"

"Do.. Do you think I might find a family here too? I mean do you think they will like me here?"

"Oh little spiderling. Do not worry about such things just yet. What is meant to be will be. Just know that no one will look at you differently here. Here you are only one of a hundred different and interesting people."

"Really? No one will look at me funny. I mean look at me! I am green and have a plant growing in my hair. Though the plant in my hair was my choice, it's still freakish." Harry mumbled, still not yet willing to believe that he would be accepted here. He had been hurt too much by false hope already.

"Yes young one. You will not be looked down upon for your looks here. In fact you're not the only person here who is green. There is another little boy here who is green and he even has scales. He's a snake boy named Evra. I don't believe he is much older than you, but then again I have never been a good judge of age when it comes to you humans."

"Ok, if you say so Octa. I will trust you about these people for now."

Harry sighed done with his questions for now. He snuggled down further in to the arms that to his surprise were still carrying him. His eyes were starting to feel heavy. He had been on an emotional rollercoaster all night and the stress was starting to catch up with his little six year old body. He did not want to sleep though. All the people he was passing as the red haired man carried him were fascinating. He did not want to close his eyes for fear of missing something. Sadly his fight against sleep was lost just as they approached the door of the largest tent.

Unknown to Harry, Larten had been listening in on the boys thoughts and his conversation with Octa. It really made him upset about how poor the boys self-esteem was. To be worried about freaks thinking he was a freak was not normal. He was glad Octa could comfort the boy and wondered when he should reveal his telepathic ability to speak to him. He thought of the boys want of a family. He to hoped that the cirque could fulfill this dream. It was very lonely to have to go through life without one and he did not wish that hardship on the small boy. Larten was startled when the boy snuggled deeper in to his arms when they were close to Mr. Tall's tent. The tall vampire tried to ignore the strange feelings this move from the boy invoked inside him. Now was not the time to analyze them. He had to hold back a laugh at the boys struggle to stay awake and then loosing said fight. Frankly he was surprised the boy had not fallen asleep sooner after the night he had had. Crepsley was thankful. He had not wanted the boy to be awake when they went to see Mr. Tall. He hoped to have the boys place in the cirque settled by the time he awoke.

"Larten my friend, I see you were successful in retrieving the boy." Mr. Tall said when he saw Crepsley walk in the tent flap

"Yes I was, though most of the credit belongs to Madam Octa. You were right about her being useful. I am afraid I was not much help. She is the one to actually communicate with him and got him to agree to be here."

"Yes. I had figured that would be the case. Do not worry too much about it. You will have many opportunities to gain his trust. So tell me, what do you think of the young one here? Have you formed any opinions yet?"

"Yes I have and not many of them are positive. He has been abused for a long time. He would not have approached me if not for Octa. He also flinches at loud noises or sudden movements. He is also terribly underweight for one his age. When I held him, he might as well have been air for all he weighed." Crepsley took a breath to help settle himself and continued.

"He has a woefully low opinion of himself. He has had the idea of his worthlessness literally beaten into him if the memories I glimpsed in his mind are anything to go by."

Mr. Tall's face looked stern "That is distressing new to hear. Have you seen anything positive?"

"He has an unusually strong tie to nature. When he thought I was a threat the very trees seemed to bend and sway, as if they were going to protect him if things went bad. He also has an overdeveloped sense of justice. He was willing to ignore his fears when he thought I was going to hurt or mistreat Octa."

"Well my friend this is all very interesting. I want you to continue to observe him when you can and try to find out more of his past. Now we must decide on what to do with him."

"I thought the plan was to keep him here."

"Well it is but we must decide on who his sponsor would be. You do remember that all underage members of the cirque must have a sponsor right?"

Crepsley blushed and scratched his scar absently. He had for gotten about that rule. It was to protect the Cirque from laws that dealt with minors. The question was who should take guardianship of the child. It could not Rhamus, the man's size alone would terrify the boy. It also could not be Truska if they planned on teaching the boy to speak. She was a nice woman but her speech issues would not help the boy. Alexander was an idea but the thought of handing the boy over to someone else did not sit well with him. Finally he made a decision."

"I will take him. He already knows me a bit and he has a fear of adult humans. He seems to like me because I am not human. I am sure with time he would be comfortable with the other members, and if at that time he wants to change sponsors we can discuss it then."

Mr. Tall smiled as if he had expected that answer. "Very well then Larten. If you are sure that is what you want to do then the boy is now your responsibility. When he wakes remember to introduce him properly to the others. I will let you go now so you may get your charge settled."

" Thank you Hibernius"

With that Crepsley left with his charge cradled in his arms and disappeared into the night.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Well there we go another chapter. This one was hard, the motivation to write was not with me tonight. Not to sound like a broken record but please I need a beta. Any way please review. just move your mouse over to the little button and click on it. It does not take long. SO please review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of either of these franchises. I am only a humble dabbler making up these stories for fun. no money is being mad e with this._

Chapter 6

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Mr. Tiny hummed happily to himself. He was currently watching a spectacular volcanic eruption in Nevado del Ruiz was causing such wonderful chaos and destruction. While its eruption was not as grand as Mt. Saint Helens, its death toll was wonderfully high. Ahh the fear gushed forth like a fine wine and the screams sounded like a fine orchestra piece. He so loved disasters. The natural ones were some of his favorites. Pain and agony caused with little warning, with no rhyme or reason for their cause. Why the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius in Pompeii had been particularly delightful. The choking screams, the destruction, a whole civilization destroyed in days. It had been a veritable work of art. The fact that even today you could see the preserved forms of bodies writhing in exquisite pain was simply delicious. Then if this was what the natural world could do, it was practically orgasmic to him to see what humanity could do to its self. The Cold War was one good example. While not as flashy as natures work, or the world wars it was still fantastic. Brother against brother, fathers against sons, the fear and the suspicion. Nations turning on their own people, destroying minds, bodies and lives. All in an attempt to get ahead of ones enemies. It was simply beautiful. Like a little slice of the apocalypse. The things these humans came up with just to destroy each other. Atomic bombs, nuclear weapons, weaponized diseases, explosives, bigger better guns and the list went on. All created just to destroy their own spices. It was a veritable candy shop of destruction.

Oh dear, it seems he missed the end of the eruption in his musings. Oh well, it was time to get back to his planning anyway. Cant cause a cataclysm all willy- nilly like. No it takes years of planning. Centuries of manipulating pawns and pieces all in to place. Of course occasionally a person with large quantities of free will would pop up, but that's what made the game fun. It would not be an interesting game without proper challenges. Planning an apocalypse was such hard work. Speaking of plans he better go look in on his boys.

Tsk tsk they seem to be friends right now. Well he could work around that. Let them be friends for now. The events in a few years will take care of that. Besides the feelings of betrayal would only heighten their destructive emotions and make the game all the more fun and dramatic. Now where was that other child? The one that got caught in one of his prophecies. Now there was a nice piece of work if he did say so himself.

The wizarding world had been in the middle of a beautiful war. He had decided to mix it up a bit and caused a charlatan seer to have a vision in front of a particularly manipulative old man. Poof! The war escalated, the fear levels arose, it was simply delightful. On top of it all it provided a new powerful chess piece for him to groom later on. A one Harry Potter. If all went well he would end up hating humanity enough, that the wizards worlds savior would become their destroyer. Mr. Tiny cackled madly. So many plans so little time. Now where was the little thing hmm? Ahh there he was. Now what was he doing here? He was suppose to be in the care of his odious relatives. Wait.. that sent... that presence..Oh dam it all to hell. When had she got involved. Dam it that little cousin of his always likes to mess with his toys. Now he has to make some new plans. Mr. Tiny just hoped his plans were not about to be totally ruined.

In the forests Albania a black mist crept along the forest floor. Animals fled from its path. Those who were too slow and got caught in the mist would fall over dead, a dry shriveled husk. It was like the life was drained from their bodies. The black mist grew larger with each life it took. It had been in the forest for a few years now. How long it had been here, the mist did not know. It was still too weak to form coherent thoughts, but each passing day gave it strength. The only thought it had were "potter...pain...revenge..death.." its mind kept repeating it over and over. Some day it would destroy what caused its pain.

Albus Dumbledor was in his office, sitting in his throne..opps chair. Any way he was seated in his chair. Thinking over and over his plans for the world. In five years a very malleable Harry Potter would arrive in Hogwarts. One who was desperate for guidance and acceptance. One ripe for the picking. A very disposable but powerful pawn. A pawn with whom he would recreate the wizarding world in his own image. He did not care about dark or light magic. In fact he found dark magic very useful. It what bound the school to himself and by extension the founders phoenix. Without the dark spells binding the schools power and consciousness he would have been thrown out decades ago. That right. His manipulations started years ago. In fact he had whole generations of people believing what he wanted to just by being a teacher.

Back to Potter. He would be the perfect tool to finish his grand scream. When he arrived in the school, Albus would provide what Harry would want the most. What the Potter would not receive from his oh so loving family. He would give the boy friend's, family and acceptance. Get him hooked on it, testing him the whole time. Can't have a weak pawn can we. Then he would make Harry give it all up with the promise of its return the following year. Rinse, wash and repeat. In a few years he would have a mindles puddle totally in his control. Completely loyal and when he was done with the boy, he would just thaw him out. It was a clean simple plan. In just a few years he would have the wizarding world completely under his control, with no one the wiser. Pureblood, half-blood, muggleborn, dark, light, none would know what had hit them. Until that fateful year arrived he would relax and perfect his plans.

She watched happily as her little one was found by his guardian. As time passed and the two grew to trust each other. The vampire was so good and patient with her little one. The vampire had even retaught the child how to speak. She watched as her little one gained confidence and made friends with the ragtag group of people at the cirque. Currently his best friends were a bearded lady and a snake boy. The two in the cirque that were most like him. She was glad he was doing so well. He deserved some happiness in his life before the darker powers that were in the world tried to take it away. She had so much to do and so little time. Plans to make that she hope would foil her cousin Mr. Tiny's plans. Plans to stop the two dark wizards from running the wizarding world to ruins. Sadly all these plans, all these dark people were all wrapped up in her little one.

Sighing she thought back to the day she had to save her little one. She had hated to have stripped his wizard magic, but she had to at the time so he could survive his uncles beating. With the magic gone it had allowed the powers hidden in his genes to come forth and help nature heal him. Powers that were in his blood. Powers that came from her, when centuries ago she had taken a human mate. Then though out the years the powers disappeared as her blood had thinned in the family. Until it all came down to Harry. The last of her human descendants. Though he no longer had wizard magic he still had another type. His nature magic. This bit of magic was similar enough to the wizards that when he turned eleven he would still get an invite from that school. Unfortunately this would put her little one directly under the eyes of that human meddler and the dark snake. She feared her small one would not be strong enough or trained enough to be safe in that place. Luckily she still had time to come up with a solution.

That left the plans of her psychotic megalomaniac cousin Mr. Tiny. His plans sadly could not be avoided easily. No in order to destroy his plans, one had to almost follow along with them. Then disrupt them at key points in the game. It was like playing chess. Once again her Harry would most likely be dragged in to it. But like her cousin Destiny, she was a power to be feared and respected. No one messed with mother earth, messed with Gaia and got away unscathed. Especially when something of hers was involved.

Ok their we go chapter 6. We see some of the big players. Hope you like them. I was having a hard time with figuring out where to introduce them hence this chapter. I also used it as a way to pass a few months time as seen in Gaia's section. About half a year will have passed with harry and the others when I get back to them. Don't worry there will be some flash back to explain a little of what has happened. SO review and talk to me. still need a beta. goodbye for now


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer- I own nothing of either of these franchises. I am only a humble dabbler making up these stories for fun. no money is being mad e with this._

Chapter 7

Mr. Crepsley watched as his charge goofed off with the young snake boy Evra. The two were thick as thieves despite the few years age difference between the two. The two boys when not doing chores would wreak havoc in the cirque with pranks and other mischief. Almost no one was safe. The only ones who had not been victims of the boys was Mr. Tall and himself. No one could ever figure out their plans as the two could speak a language no one else could. They both could speak snake. It was quite the surprise when they figured out that Harry could speak snake. In the long run this ability had helped them get Harry to open up. It had given them away to communicate with the hurt boy that did not involve reading his mind or asking Octa. Granted they had to use Evra to translate but it was nice to hear the child speak, even if it was hissing.

Crepsley sighed as he thought back to those first weeks. To see the happy wild child as he was now, no one would think he was the same boy they had brought in. The boy six months ago had been a mess. Underweight, scared, and unable to speak. Those were just a few of the problems Harry had. In fact they had not learned his proper name until he had been in the Cirque for a week. Harry had not trusted any one to be near him, especially the adults. The only ones Harry had let near him were Octa and himself. The first Cirque member he got to know was of course Evra. Mr. Crepsley had the suspicion that Harry befriended Evra first was because not only were they both children. Evra was green just like Harry was. Sure Evra had scales but how many green people do you meet? The next person Harry befriended had been Madame Truska. Their shared inability to speak had been what drew them together. Even after Harry relearned how to talk they were still quite close. Crepsley would find them sitting together in silence just enjoying the company of the other. Larten observed the motherly way Truska treated Harry. He would often see her keeping an eye on Harry as he ran around the Cirque, or how she would put more food on Harry plate when he wasn't looking. It made Mr. Crepsley smile to see how many people his charge affected. Harry had such a charming way about him that made it impossible to dislike him.

It truly had been a difficult few months, but it was worth it in the end to see the happy child before him. They still had problems to work through, such as Harries fear of Rhamus Twobellies. The boy simply refused to be anywhere alone with the man. Apparently the man's size reminded him of his uncle. That right they had finally got Harry to talk about his past a bit. It obviously was not the whole story, but it was enough to get an idea about what had happened to the poor boy. Harry was still having horrible nightmares about his life before the Cirque. It made Crepsley glad he was awake at night so he could wake the poor boy from his dreams.

Not everything had been so bad. They had been successful in reteaching the boy to talk. It had taken a little over two months, but the hard work had been worth it. An angry shout pierced the air. Oh dear, it appeared the boys had struck again. At this rate he was going to have to find someone to help keep a closer watch on his charge. As his confidence grew it was getting harder to keep up with the child. He was only awake at night, there was only so much he could do to curb some of the child's antics. As he was still thinking of the last few months when two green blurs sped past him.

"Boys" Larten called

The green blurs skidded to a stop and two sheepish green faces turned to towards him

"Umm yes sir?" Evra said nervousness coloring his voice

"Did that scream a moment ago have anything to do with you two?" Crepsleys stern gaze warned them not to lie. Both boys knew Larten's feelings about liars.

"Yes sir Mr. Crepsley. We..um..well we.." at this point Harries small bit of courage wore thin so Evra continued.

"Well we might have painted the outside of the merman's tank black and Harry might have used his Rosie to put inching powder on the wolf man. Which might have lead to Mr. Tall to giving him a flea bath."

"Hmm, I guess that's not so bad. What was it last time? Oh yes, I remember. You two somehow caused Loafhead to get his head stuck in a tree and left him there. Then there was the time you put cooking oil on the practice floor Hans Hands was using and he slipped" Crepsley stared hard at the two pranksters, an unhappy look on his face

Both boys hung their heads. They had not meant to hurt anyone. At the time their pranks were rather funny, but looking back they were kind of mean.

Larten sighed " You boys need to stop with these hurtful pranks. I do not know what I am going to do with you..." That was the wrong thing to say for Harries fragile confidence. Harry threw himself at Larten

"Noooo do not send me away Mr. Crepsley noo" Harry sobbed

"Please I will be good You can beat me if you want, just do not get rid of me…"

Larten picked up the still fragile child and held him in his arms. He should have see this coming and worded his sentence better. Any time Harry thought he was to bothersome, or someone said something a certain way the boy would freak thinking he would be sent back. They had yet to totally convince him that he was never going back. Evra just stood back and stared at the sobbing boy. He was unsure about what to do.

"Harry.. Harry child come on… calm down..Harry? Come child listen to me. I am not sending you anywhere. I will never send you anywhere and I will never beat you. Are you hearing me? Come child just breath and calm down"

Slowly Harries cries became hiccupping coughs. Larten handed Harry a handkerchief. Harry wiped his face and blew his nose.

"Do you feel better now little one?" Mr. Crepsley asked softly. Harry nodded his head and sat up straighter.

"Will you let me finish what I was going to say earlier?" Harry nodded his head again

"What I was going to say was that as punishment for you and Evra, I want you two to clean the wolf mans cage for a week. I also want you both to scrape all the paint off merman's cage. Does any of that seem too harsh?" Larten gentle said

"No sir" Harry mumbled

"Ok then, you two can go play. Its bed time for little boys in half an hour."

"Ok Mr. Crepsley" both boys yelled as they ran off

Larten shook his head. Those two were really getting to be quite the handful. He really needed to find someone to be a day time guardian for the boys. It had to be someone he knew he could trust. Unfortunately it could not been an adult. Harry still had issues with most grownups. If he could find a responsible teen or someone he had a measure of command over. Oh well he had time to figure it all out later.

Well there we go a fresh new chapter. Please press the nice review button and give me some input.


End file.
